Is It Too Late?
by Mrs.Fangalicious
Summary: After Fang leaves, Max leaves too. The Flock meets Fang and his new Flock at the school. One person will save them. Does Fang still love Max? Max has new powers? Full summary inside. Fax.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so this is my second EVER story. My other story, Somebody to Love, is on hold. I have part of the next chapter written, but I'm losing hope in it. I've been thinking of doing a story like this for a while now, and am really happy to finally get it out of my head.

Here's the summary.

After Fang left, Max makes a harsh decision and leaves The Flock to take care of themselves. The Flock finds Fang and his new flock (the one from Angel) trapped at the School. What will happen when one person saves their lives? Will Fang be able to convince her that he still loves her? Where are all of Max's new powers coming from? Fax.  
><strong><br>Is It Too Late?  
><strong>**  
><strong>_If someone said three years from now  
>You'd be long gone<br>I'd stand up and punch them out  
>Cause they're all wrong<em>

_I know better  
>Cause you said forever<br>And ever, who knew?___

'_You're keeping them safe Max. Be strong. There's no turning back anyways. Be strong for the Flock.' _I thought to myself as I flew away from my family who were still asleep in a cave. Not knowing what they would find when they woke up. The one's that I'll be fighting for. The one's I left so they could be safe.

I know they'll be mad at me. Iggy will blame himself. It was his idea anyways, even if he only said it because he was angry and tired. I could still hear his words in my head. _  
><em>

"_UGH! I hate running away! Why can't we just find somewhere and just live there? Oh wait, that's because the Great Maximum Ride needs to save the world! It's your mission Max! Why can't you do it yourself? Why drag us into it? Getting us hurt all the time! Never letting us live a normal life! We're still kids! We shouldn't be living on the streets, fighting people daily! It's obvious they only want you! They want to stop you from saving the world! Not US, just you!"_

He had apologized the next morning, but his words were still burning through my brain.He was right. They don't need to be living like this. It isn't their mission to help me. I won't keep them around for selfish reasons. I'll get by on my own and complete my mission.

I wiped away a stray tear that had escaped from my eyes as I continued to fly into the sunrise.

A note. I left them with a note. I was furious about the fact that _he_ had left me with just a note, and now, I'm no better. Way to be Max. Way to be.

_Dear Flock,_

_Please don't be mad. And please do NOT follow me._

_Iggy. I need you to take care of the younger ones. Go to my mom's house. She'll be waiting for you guys. You were right. This is my mission. Not yours. You guys shouldn't have to be part of something that is threatening your lives. Don't blame yourself for anything. I made this decision on my own to keep all of you safe._

_Nudge. I know that you've always wanted to live a normal life and now you can. Go to school with Ella. Make friends. Tell my mom to take you shopping. Get a makeover if you want. Just have fun. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. This is your time to have fun, so go ahead._

_Gazzy. I need you to be strong Lil-Man. Be strong for Nudge and Angel. Help Iggy. Please try not to blow up anyone or anything that doesn't deserve to be blown up. Have fun at school. Do what you do best and keep the Flock happy._

_Angel. My baby. You've grown up so fast. You'll be a great leader when you're older, but right now, live out you're childhood years. They'll be the best that you'll ever have. Remember, no controlling others. No matter what. Respect people's privacy. All that stuff that I've tried to drill into your head._

_Dylan. Go throw yourself off a cliff with your wings pulled in. I will NEVER love you. If I find out that you've done __anything__ to hurt my family, I will personally hunt you down and kill you. Even though you have wings, I will never consider you part of the Flock._

_Anyways, that's about it. Please, try to be safe. Don't draw too much attention to yourself._

_I love you all._

_- Max.  
><em>

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Ta-da!

Chapter one.

Love it?

Hate it?

Wanna review it?

Please?

Update might take between a few days, or about a year. I need like heavy inspiration to write. LOL. But still, input? :)__


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction? What is this website? I haven't been on here in fooooooooorever!

I am so very very very VERY sorry about not updating!

I've just been going through tonnes of stuff with my family and friends and with my health and stuff so I kinda just forgot about my stories and all the one's that I read, and all that.

I'm really sorry for anyone who stayed by my side throughout my stories, but I've lost interest in writing fanfictions. It's too much to handle with school, drama, and all my activities and stuff. Ugh. I feel horrible about just leaving you all with nothing to read, but yeah, I'm done writing. Maybe in the future or something I'll come back and write again, but for now, I'm done.

Anyways, thank you all for the reviews on my two stories and for supporting me while writing them. I hope you enjoyed them.

So I guess that this is goodbye.

Peace out !


End file.
